Piel de Porcelana
by Jatito Matsuno
Summary: Todomatsu es la Yuki onna, un ser corrompido que vive asesinando a cada hombre que se acerca a su territorio en la nieve. Pero...¿qué es lo que busca en realidad?


En un pequeño pueblo alejado de todo, donde el frío siempre estaba a la orden del día, existía la leyenda de un ser bellísimo que se escondía en las zonas más nevadas y peligrosas del lugar.

Le llamaban "La Yuki Onna" se contaba que solía atraer a los hombres que se acercaran a su territorio, hipnotizandolos con su presencia para llevarlos consigo.

Aunque no con buenas intenciones, ya que cada joven al que le atribuían su desaparición con la Yukki Onna nunca volvía a aparecer, y si lo hacía, era porque encontraban su cuerpo sin vida entre la nieve completamente congelado.

Aunque otros llegaban a contar que se habían encontrado algunos cuerpos en condiciones deplorables o completamente drenados, expandiendo el miedo como siempre se hacía con cualquier leyenda.

Muchos creían, otros no.

Muchos llegaban a asegurar haberla visto, así como otros pensaban que tal vez sólo se trataba de un cuento para evitar que los niños se acercaran a zonas peligrosas y ocurriera alguna desgracia.

Después de todo, desde hace muchos años que ese pueblo parecía haber sido azotado por un invierno eterno, del cual no parecía que fueran a salir.

Situación que resultaba peligrosa para cualquier pequeño que viviera en ese lugar.

Aunque a algunos no parecía molestarles demasiado, de hecho aquella leyenda les atraía mucho. Ya sea por la adrenalina, la incredibilidad, o simplemente por la necesidad de una emoción fuerte, pero unos cuantos chicos ya estaban planeando su visita en esos terrenos peligrosos, en busca de lo que sea que pudieran encontrarse.

Varios amigos convencidos de que sería una experiencia divertida se levantaron muy temprano, siendo acompañados por el alba que a penas lograba asomarse de entre las nubes que siempre mantenían cubierto aquel pueblo.

Pero no podían esperarse lo que estaba por pasar.

No tardaron mucho en subir esa ligeramente alta colina de nieve y adentrarse ahí, porque repentinamente el día (a pesar de frío pero calmado) se tornó en una ventisca.

No lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlos, pero sí para dispersar a todos. Además de que una gran neblina se hizo presente, opacando sus vistas y haciendo imposible que lograran encontrarse o regresar por donde habían venido.

Estaban irremediablemente perdidos.

—¡C-Chicos...!—gritó tiritante el mayor de todos, abrazandose con un brazo y utilizando el otro para intentar cubrir su rostro.

Comenzó a pensar en que esa era la mayor estupidez que habían hecho, y se replicaba mentalmente por no haber podido protegerlos. Después de todo era el mayor, por ello se sentía con la necesidad de cuidar de ellos. Lo único que pedía era encontrarlos...encontrarlos y sacarlos de ahí.

Pero entonces pudo notar una silueta no muy lejos, intentó llamarle creyendo que podía ser alguno de sus amigos, pero a pesar de no recibir respuesta no pudo evitar seguirle el paso.

Pronto una extraña sensación le inundó cuando en medio de toda esa neblina la ventisca comenzó a disminuir, dejando notar a un par de ojos rosas. Los cuales tenían un brillo intenso, y le veían de manera insistente.

Sintió la necesidad de caminar hasta ahí, cuando entonces unas voces lo sacaron de su trance.

—¡Osomatsu...!—Gritaron los menores al verlo.

Lo agarraron obligándolo a verles, intentando llevárselo de ahí, pero entonces el mayor los desconcertó; "¿vieron eso?" Preguntó.

Los demás se sintieron conmocionados ante esa frase, pero más que nada por el rostro sin expresión con el que los veía mientras lo dijo. Pero no parecía asustado, se le veía más como...sin emociones.

Fuera lo que fuera, primero querían salir de ahí, así que negaron con la cabeza y le rogaron caminar.

Aunque para su suerte (aunque con dificultad) pero lograron llegar al inicio de la colina, deslizandose con cuidado para escapar lo más pronto posible y llegar a su casa.

Sólo que el mayor de todos no dejaba de voltear a sus espaldas, buscando con su mirada aquella presencia que tanta intriga le había provocado.

...

Los chicos le ocultaron a sus padres lo que habían hecho y decidieron guardárselo para sí mismos. Prometieron no volver a acercarse, no por la leyenda, sino por lo peligrosas que podían llegar a ser esas zonas. Creyeron que al fin habían descubierto el peligro que emanaba ese lugar, y el por qué muchos habían desaparecido, por ello agradecieron haber podido regresar ilesos a su hogar y volver a ver a sus padres.

Pero el asunto no quedó ahí, ya que después de asegurarse que nunca volverían al lugar, cada quien se dirigió a su casa. Pero el resto del día el de ojos rojizos se comportó pensativo, incluso llegando la noche no podía dormir, tenía la extraña necesidad de volver a ese sitio.

Mientras tanto...en el lugar más infernalmente frío del pueblo, unos delicados pies descalzos comenzaron a caminar con gracia y suavidad sobre la nieve, saltaba y danzaba como si la gravedad no existiera para él, dejando un camino de hielo que se fue expandiendo hasta el final de la colina.

Llegando al final, el hielo se convirtió en copos de nieve que se encaminaron en el aire lentamente hacia una pequeña casa. Para más específico; una ventana.

Se posaron en el vidrio, congelándolo ligeramente para así dejar formarse una figura, provocando un sonido de cristales tintineando.

Lo cual llamó la atención de la persona que estaba en la habitación, quien se dio la vuelta en su cama para poner atención a aquel sonido.

Y al ver la figura de hielo dibujada del otro lado de la ventana comenzó a ponerse de pie y acercarse a ese punto, sin retirar su mirada de ahí.

La observó con curiosidad por unos segundos, y al posar la palma de su mano en el vidrio la figura se deshizo del otro lado, formando copos de nieve de nuevo que fueron alejándose lentamente de ahí. Como incitándolo a que los siguiera.

Cosa que Osomatsu no dudo ni un segundo.

Abrió la ventana y salió por ahí sin mirar atrás, dejándola abierta tras él. Y comenzó a seguir los copos, los cuales parecían iluminar su camino, puesto que alrededor todo estaba completamente oscuro y desolado.

Era una noche fría como todas, pero eso ni siquiera parecía molestarle, su atención estaba puesta completamente al frente suyo.

Pronto llegó a la colina y comenzó a escalarla, aún siguiendo los copos que parecían adentrarse cada vez más. Al punto de que en cierto momento los perdió de vista, quedando en medio de la nieve donde el único sonido que podía escuchar era el del viento alrededor suyo. Y donde lo único que podía ver era el vaho que salía por su boca.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, pronto un aire muy fresco pero extrañamente relajante lo envolvió.

Obligando a que se diera la vuelta, encontrándose al frente suyo con ese par de ojos rosas.

Estaba justo delante de él, un chico con la piel de porcelana, tan blanca como la nieve. Por ello sus ojos resaltaban y tenían tanto brillo, pero aunque parecía muy delicado y frágil tenía una presencia muy imponente. Aunque la belleza que irradiaba hacía que lo que había escuchado en el pueblo sobre lo hermosa que era esa criatura se quedara muy corto.

El sonido a su alrededor parecía haber desaparecido, al punto de sólo escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón. Sólo que enseguida pudo ver a ese ser formar una ligera sonrisa, a la vez que desataba con lentitud su kimono. Dejando en descubierto uno de sus hombros, y permitiendo que la tela se deslizara ligeramente por su piel. Regalando al mayor una de las mejores vistas que había tenido en su vida.

Lo tomó por sorpresa cuando agarró una de sus manos, acercándola a sus labios para besar ligeramente sus dedos. Levantó su vista, viéndole de manera traviesa al notar la expresión sonrojada que el mayor tenía en su rostro.

Y continuó ahora bajando su mano hasta el cuello y pecho que tenía descubierto la criatura, permitiéndole tocar y acariciar esas partes. Que para Osomatsu era una sensación incomparable, una piel suave, fría y delicada.

Su cabeza era un mar de confusiones que se vieron interrumpidas cuando esas finas manos se fueron deslizando ahora por su abdomen, congelando los botones de su pijama a su paso, para que con esto se rompieran rápidamente conforme iba avanzado hacia arriba. Causándole escalofríos al sentir esas manos en contacto con su piel, provocando una extraña sensación de placer en él.

Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando había llegado a su pecho, y una de esas heladas manos siguió avanzando hasta su rostro acariciando su labio inferior con el pulgar.

Acto que hizo a ese ser relamer sus propios labios, para enseguida acercarse al rostro del mayor, permitiendo salir de su boca un aire fresco que parecía contener diminutos cristales en él. Los cuales se adentraron en la boca del de ojos carmesí hasta su interior, momento en que aquel ser aprovechó para sellar tal acción con un beso.

Beso que la criatura intensificó al utilizar su lengua para llegar aún más profundo, provocando que el mayor comenzara a sentir su cuerpo debilitarse. Por lo cual se abrazó al contrario, aferrándose a esa pequeña cintura, para luego dejarse caer de rodillas aún siendo sometido por ese ser de porcelana.

No se estaba dando cuenta, ni mucho menos lo sospechaba, pero lo estaban congelando desde su interior.

El tiempo parecía avanzar con demasiada lentitud, dejándole otra víctima a su completa merced. Aprovechando cada segundo para ir llevando a la hipotermia al joven con esos ataques disfrazados de caricias.

Le estaba encaminando a la muerte por medio del placer, algo que la Yuki Onna disfrutaba en demasía.

Pronto se separó saboreando la expresión inerte de su víctima. Sólo que cuando estaba a punto de apoderarse de su vida por completo, Osomatsu pronunció algo espontáneamente.

—T-Todomatsu...

Al escuchar ese nombre una extraña sensación inundó su espíritu, reviviendo un recuerdo muy lejano que incluso ya había olvidado.

* * *

Una década atrás, en ese mismo pueblecito, vivía un joven huérfano que había nacido y crecido ahí.

Nadie sabía quienes fueron sus padres, y solo se limitaban a darle comida y cobijo para no dejarle morir.

Por ende el chico comenzó a trabajar muy joven para poder ganarse el pan y poder encontrar un lugar al cual pudiera llamarle 'casa'.

Aunque no por eso su vida era mala, contrariamente a lo que se podía pensar él era muy feliz.

Su nombre era Todomatsu, un joven que desde muy temprana edad había descubierto su gran amor por la nieve, sentía que era parte de él y que nada más podía faltarle mientras continuara viviendo en ese bello lugar.

Y a pesar de que todos en el pueblo le conocían y le tenían aprecio, a veces le veían raro, y otros se preocupaban por él. Ya que Todomatsu estaba tan encantado y acostumbrado al frío que a diferencia de todos, él únicamente vestía con un ligero kimono blanco. Haciendo que muchos se preguntaran, ¿cómo es que no se enfermaba ni le hacía daño?

Pero a Todomatsu no le importaba, él era aún más feliz cuando sentía a la nieve en contacto con su piel. No existía forma de que pudiera provocarle daño.

Aunque había otra cosa que le llenaba de ilusión cada mañana, y era que estaba perdidamente enamorado de un chico de su mismo pueblo.

Aunque al ser alguien tan libre e independiente no pensó nunca en confesarle sus sentimientos. Pasar tiempo a su lado patinando en ese gran lago congelado, o jugando como niños en la nieve mientras disfrutaba de la amplia sonrisa del otro era suficiente para él. Después de todo tenía a sus dos amores juntos cada vez que pasaba tiempo con el castaño.

Pero un día su felicidad se le escapó de las manos.

Todomatsu llegó un poco tarde a una de sus citas con aquel otro joven. Iban a encontrarse en el lago para patinar un rato como casi siempre lo hacían.

Pero al llegar notó un agujero en medio de ese sitio...sintiendo su cuerpo temblar al ver ese punto frente a él.

Ya se había dado cuenta días atrás que en esa parte del lago el hielo parecía un tanto frágil, pero no pensó que hasta ese punto.

Además no había nadie al rededor, nadie que haya podido ayudarle. Ni siquiera estuvo él para poder haber ido en su auxilio.

Había sido su culpa, no debió haberse entretenido en el camino jugando con los copos de nieve que caían de los árboles.

Si tan sólo hubiera llegado antes.

Si tan sólo le hubiera advertido de lo delgado que parecía el hielo en esa parte.

Si tan sólo se hubiera decidido a confesar sus sentimientos.

Pero ya era tarde, la nieve le había traicionado, le arrebató a la única persona que amaba.

No pudo soportar el dolor y el vacío que eso le había provocado. Puesto que esa misma tarde trepó en la parte más alta que pudo encontrar en el pueblo, la cual llegando hasta arriba estaba retirada a unos ocho o diez metros del suelo.

Y sin dudarlo se dejó caer, quedando enterrado en la nieve que había abajo.

Nunca encontraron el cuerpo de Todomatsu ni del chico que estaba enamorado, aunque más bien parecía que ni siquiera se habían esforzado en hacerlo. Permitiendo que ambos desaparecieran para siempre.

Lo cual provocó la furia de la ya corrompida alma de Todomatsu, desatando un invierno eterno en aquel pueblo. La nieve se extendió a tal punto que muchas de las casas y lugares por los que el menor solía pasear constantemente, quedaron completamente enterrados, causando la muerte de muchas personas de ahí.

Aunque para Todomatsu no era suficiente, él deseaba algo más, y era recuperar al joven que había querido tanto en vida. En parte para encontrarse con él y pasar la eternidad juntos, y por otro lado, para pedir perdón.

No podía soportar la culpa que le carcomía al pensar en que él había sido el causante de la temprana muerte del castaño.

Por ende al pasar los años, el alma corrompida del de orbes rosas comenzó a atraer a muchos jóvenes hasta él, con la esperanza de entre ellos poder encontrarse con aquel chico.

Pero nunca era así, por ello cada joven que caía en las redes de Todomatsu acababa siendo asesinado por él. Molesto por no ser la persona que esperaba, la criatura terminaba por congelarlos y deshacerse de ellos sin piedad alguna.

Los pocos afortunados que no lograban adentrarse y únicamente se lo encontraban de lejos, tuvieron la oportunidad de decir que sólo podían notar a un bello ser que les recordaba a una muñeca de porcelana.

Pero con el tiempo, el triste espíritu de aquel bello joven terminó por olvidar sus propósitos, perdiendo la memoria por completo de quién había sido alguna vez y de su propio nombre. Pero acostumbrado a su pasatiempo dejó vivir a un monstruo en su interior que asesinaba por simple placer a cualquier hombre que se acercara lo suficiente a su zona.

Desatando a la leyenda de la Yuki Onna.

 _Un precioso joven que amaba la nieve, enamorado perdidamente de alguien._

 _Una emoción completamente humana que lo condenó cuando dio por perdido al dueño de esos sentimientos._

 _Devastado, vacío y con culpa, terminó con su vida en soledad._

 _Siendo olvidado su furia se desató, condenándose a sí mismo a buscar a la persona que alguna vez amó, y así darle paz a su alma._

* * *

Unas frías lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas después de tanto tiempo, observando a la persona frente a él.

Al fin, después de haberlo olvidado todo, su razón de ser estaba ahí. Pronunció su nombre, le reconoció, era él...

Creyó haberlo recuperado, cuando entonces unas voces cerca de ahí se dieron a escuchar.

Parecían ser los padres del chico, que junto con unas antorchas se acercaron rápidamente en donde estaban, provocando que Todomatsu se alejara de ahí.

El cuerpo de Osomatsu cayó al piso, haciendo que su padre lo recogiera en brazos completamente asustado y su madre le viera al borde del llanto. Parecía que llevaban mucho rato buscándolo, y al momento de hallarlo se lo llevaron consigo a su casa.

Todomatsu observó todo desde lejos, viendo como de nuevo se lo estaban arrebatando.

Mientras tanto...los angustiados padres pronto llegaron a su casa intentando darle cobijo lo más pronto posible a Osomatsu, para hacerlo despertar y entrar en calor.

Pero no pasó mucho cuando entonces la criatura comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, era un llanto desolado y fúnebre que resonó por todo el pueblo.

Retumbaba en los tímpanos de todos y les helaba la piel, lograba contagiar tristeza y dolor a todos los que estaban escuchando. Pero no conforme con eso, una muy fuerte tormenta azotó de repente.

La nieve se comenzó a expandir mucho más, y el viento chocaba fuertemente contra las casas.

Todas las chimeneas se apagaron en ese instante y era imposible volverlas a encender.

Los padres de Osomatsu estaban a una delgada fibra de entrar en pánico y desesperación al no saber cómo proteger a su hijo. El cual lo tenían recostado aún sin reaccionar, en un estado grave de hipotermia.

Ninguna manta o cobijo era suficiente para soportar aquel frío, era un momento aterrador. Muchos padres simplemente abrazaron a sus hijos, estrechándolos con fuerza esperando a su fin.

Pero entonces la tormenta comenzó a detenerse.

Ese llanto tan desamparado se calmó, e incluso todas las chimeneas se encendieron repentinamente.

Nadie podía explicarse qué había sido, o por qué se había calmado todo de esa manera tan estrepitosa.

Pero aún así sintieron una tranquilidad inexplicable.

A excepción en la casa de Osomatsu, puesto que cuando sus padres descubrieron al oji rojizo, no encontraron mas que un cuerpo inerte debajo de las cobijas.

Pero no sólo eso, parecía estar congelado desde adentro hacia afuera, y sus ojos entre abiertos se veían como cristales de hielo pero sin brillo alguno.

Un dolor indescriptible inundó el hogar cuando aquella familia vio perdido a su único hijo.

Mientras que por encima de esa enorme colina de nieve, ahora existía un corazón que se había descongelado. Atrayendo hacia él una pequeña luz color carmesí, a la cual envolvió dentro de un copo de nieve que dejaba ver a la perfección a esa bolita de luz en su interior.

La cual Todomatsu abrazó con cariño, dejándose caer arrodillado sobre la nieve.

Cerró sus ojos con un par de pequeñas lágrimas decorando las esquinas de éstos y sobre sus largas pestañas, además de una ligera sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Pronto la bella criatura de porcelana comenzó a congelarse en la pose que había quedado. Transformándose en una preciosa estatua de hielo, pero que más parecía de cristal.

Incluso al día siguiente cuando todos en el pueblo la descubrieron, quedaron totalmente conmocionados ante tal revelación, y no sólo por la estatua. Sino porque a pesar del frío, el día estaba completamente despejado, como nunca lo había estado.

Además de que inexplicablemente mucha de la nieve había desaparecido, revelando un gran lago congelado del que no tenían conocimiento alguno. Y que además reposaba en medio de él una bella estatua de hielo.

Creyeron que tal estatua probablemente yacía debajo de toda la nieve que también cubría el lago y otras áreas del pueblo, pero eso no explicaba cómo es que estaba en tan perfectas condiciones. Ni mucho menos el que gran parte del hielo y la nieve hubieran desaparecido de la noche a la mañana.

Incluso porque el pueblo parecía tener vida de nuevo, especialmente por los árboles y flores que fueron descubiertas también, las cuales deberían estar muertas si tomaban en cuenta que si aparecieron es porque habían estado cubiertas por la nieve. Pero en cambio se veían tan frescas como en las fotografías de los libros.

Fue tanta su sorpresa que atribuyeron el "milagro" a aquella estatua misteriosa que reposaba sobre el lago, en especial cuando el tiempo pasó y ésta nunca se descongelaba.

Así que cada vez que utilizaban el lago para patinar, le dejaban una flor alrededor a la bella estatua. Pronto ésta estaba rodeada de bonitas flores, que cada cierto tiempo cambiaban por nuevas cuando las viejas se marchitaban.

Sólo que había algo más a lo que no le encontraban respuesta, y era que notaban como justo en el lugar que la estatua reposaba, el hielo parecía muy delgado. Incluso no se acercaban demasiado cuando le dejaban las flores por miedo a que el hielo se rompiera.

Pero a pesar de que muchos aseguraran que _una persona probablemente se hundiría estando ah_ í, la estatua seguía intacta inexplicablemente.

Hasta el día de hoy el pueblo sigue viviendo en armonía. Dejaron en el olvido la leyenda de la Yuki Onna, teniendo como obación ahora a esa estatua por generaciones, ya que fue considerada como una reliquia del pueblo. Y a la que llamaron "Piel de Porcelana".

Fin.

...

 ** _¡Hola! Traigo un one-shot sobre Todomatsu yokai (el primero que salió) la Yuki Onna~_**

 ** _Es para un concurso que está organizando la página "Todomatsu girls" para este mes que es el de Totty._**

 ** _Aunque para entrar se debían escribir dos one shot's, uno centrado en el bebu, (éste(?) y otro de una shipp con él. Así que si se animan a leer el KaraTodo que hice (Toxic Love) estaré feliz toda la semana xD (?_**

 ** _Si notan un tanto...¿raras? algunas partes escritas del fic, es porque quería que quedara como con un toque de cuento o leyenda. Es por eso que también casi no hay diálogos asdghjklñ_**

 ** _También que una parte de la historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Osomatsu, para mostrar cada cosa que Todomatsu les provocaba a las personas que les ponía los ojos encima. Ya que a muchos de los que fueron asesinados por "La Yuki Onna" les ocurrió lo mismo que al nii-san, pero claramente no tuvieron la oportunidad de contar lo que les pasó ni lo que sintieron al ver de frente a esa criatura :') Bueno...Osomatsu tampoco tuvo la oportunidad, pero mínimo queda plasmado todo aquí (?)_**

 ** _En fin, estoy contenta con el resultado, aunque nerviosa porque nunca había participado en un concurso de fanfic's jaja c'x_**

 ** _Por eso espero que les haya podido gustar, ¡muchas gracias por leer en cualquier caso! Hasta luego ~_**


End file.
